


Patient Zero

by AnnaDruvez



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Could be male or female, Gen, Original Character(s), You Decide, just felt like something a little darker, who was patient zero?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDruvez/pseuds/AnnaDruvez
Summary: So, the thought occurred to wonder just who patient zero was for the zombie epidemic. We saw Murphy get vaccinated and infected, but we never saw things start. So, with that in mind, my brain turned out this little snippet of darkness. This seems to fit Zona's methodology. Sorry for the lack of zany hijinks.Very rough. No editing done.





	Patient Zero

Once upon a time, there was a soldier. This soldier had served multiple tours in areas that were not tourist destinations. In fact, they were usually less tourist friendly when the soldier left. Smoking craters only inspire delight when they’re made by volcanoes.

The soldier was the type that wasn’t on the books. The soldier’s father and grandfather had also been soldiers, just like this one. Not that that garnered any respect from the rank and file. The average soldier tends to look down on highly-paid mercenaries, family business or not.

Still, by the time the soldier reached their early thirties, their blood was so thick with various pathogens, vaccines, and radiation mutations that the soldier was a walking pandemic waiting to happen. Which is where a certain group of rich bastards came into play. You see, this particular soldier had a lucky genetic quirk that was found only in that singular family line. Everything the soldier was exposed to created an immunity. Every time the soldier was injured, the injury would heal perfectly. Even aging didn’t stop them.

The only way to kill the members of the soldier’s family was to actually destroy their brains.

The rich and powerful wish for that kind of thing. Dying tends to cut short their petty greed.

So, the soldier was lured to a place in a remote jungle where the rich paid the locals well. In exchange, they got a lab safe from the various interferences of lawful government. The soldier was captured and contained, cut and injected. The experiments went on for four years. Until, finally, the soldier bit a lab technician and - within hours - the lab fell to the first of the zombies.

This was a good thing for the soldier, but not so much for humanity. The soldier didn’t care to stop the walking corpses as their feasted upon their former fellows. The people in the lab had shown no humanity towards the soldier, so the soldier showed no care for them. The dead did not stop the soldier’s leaving, did not even try, so the soldier left them to their meal.

That was the real Z-day. It was a full year before the rest of the world started hearing about the dead walking. Once that happened, humanity fell faster than anyone could have anticipated. Except, perhaps, for the soldier. The soldier knew these rotting beasts well, and even loved them. They were part of the soldier. Family by blood, though not by birth. Adopted by the virus that ran in their dessicated veins, a virus that sparked life where life had failed to thrive.

Meanwhile, scientists and soldiers alike tried many terrible, horrible things in their attempts to save the world. They took prisoners and experimented on them against their will. They contaminated food and water supplies. They bombed some cities. They…. Well, you’ve seen some of the results for yourself.

They've had you running all over creation for the blood of the only zombie survivor. What they needed, though, was the soldier’s blood. My blood. I am the horde that has risen to devour the humans I once protected. I am Patient Zero.

You and your allies, Warren, have been chasing and torturing this poor man - Murphy, was it? - for nothing. It’s almost tragic enough to make me let you live with your failure. But, he is family by blood, if not birth, and you have harmed him….

Oh, don’t scream. We have so much fun to look forward to. I wouldn't want your vocal cords to give out too soon.


End file.
